


(RE)PLAY

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	(RE)PLAY

今天要进行的是收尾的，也是无需决胜的龙争虎斗。

莲吾望着对面透明的雨衣上沾满鲜血的蝉，他的眼神恨之入骨却又带着一丝惋惜，对方身上的血是耀眼的红，眼神也毫不逊色，不如说比自己更加凶狠和无情，手里拿着帮助他夺去无数条生命的利器，鲜血还在顺着刀尖往下淌，一滴，两滴，打在地上的声音被莲吾在耳边无限放大。

两个人僵持了仿佛一个世纪那么久。

蝉杀掉了所有人，而孑然一身的莲吾是他最后的目标。

“CUT！”

莲吾收起了目光。

......

“白木さん和セミさん的眼神真的太到位了，你们两个人合作起来真的很合拍。”

“谢谢，休息一下直接进入下个镜头的拍摄吧。”

莲吾一脸平静地回应着导演的话，并催促着下一步的工作，至于为什么如此顺利，他心里比谁都要清楚，他看着在一边让化妆师给自己添加衣服上的血浆准备下一场戏份的蝉，向他投去无名的暗示，对方的表情也如同自己的一样波澜不惊。

马上他就要践行和蝉的约定。

戏与现实巧妙重合这样的事情，莲吾是想都没有想过的，直到他和蝉在电影《赤いバッタ》即将杀青的最后，他才不得不承认世界上真的会有这种事情的存在，而且这种存在，带给他的并不是美好。

他到现在还清楚地记得蝉第一天来到剧组的时候，对方带着满心期待的笑容向自己快步走来，迫不及待地握紧自己的手，露出洁白的贝齿，眼睛亮亮的像是会说话一样，告知着他对自己的爱慕。

“白木前辈是我最憧憬的前辈，这次终于能够和你共演我真的感到好开心。”

他带着笑眯眯的腔调说着，手心里满是紧张发出的汗，莲吾看着他，脸上竟蒙上一层羞涩，就连谦虚恭维的话也忘了去说。

他其实是在心虚的，其实他真的没有蝉说的那么好。

莲吾在演艺圈里也并不是一直都顺风顺水的，只是有个在演艺圈声名显赫的父亲，被他扶持着的话在演艺圈站住脚也不是什么难事，他表面上看起来不愿意站在父亲的大旗下，但却想要向世人无声地告知他是靠自己的努力拼搏取得了这样那样的成就，然后起了白木莲吾这样的艺名，代替了自己原本大街上能随便抓到一大把的本名。

至于父亲为什么选择和他一起保密父子关系，莲吾不得而知，但他也愿意为了自己的利益选择保密，直到后来他身边的人突然毫无征兆地命丧黄泉，父亲的丑闻也毫无征兆地摆在他面前，再后来去认被从河里打捞上来的父亲的遗体，母亲终于忍受不了痛苦含泪自杀，经历了这些过后，他才终于知道什么是不被老天饶过的感觉。

他痛苦，却一丝一毫也不能展露给世人发觉，他不相信报纸中所说的一切，却不能轻举妄动地利用自己的人脉去把事情调查个究竟，他只能装作不动声色，在新闻中被问到这样的事情时摇摇头说着可惜。

没有人知道他是导演铃木宪治的儿子，没有人知道他提起这件事的时候心脏疼到就像里面放着一台正在运作的绞肉机一样，也没有人知道他不论是独自一人还是有人相伴时，世界对他来说有多么的黑暗，他只得一把一把地往嘴里倒着苦到心尖的镇静药物，用冷水冲瑟缩着发抖的身体让自己变得麻木。

莲吾翻来覆去地舔舐着自己的伤口自我疗伤止血，只是为了能够在演艺圈很好地立足，他有时候觉得自己真的懦弱又卑鄙，就算是一辈子都不认自己的父亲也要追名逐利。

但是每次看到蝉毫无杂质的笑容与温柔展现在他面前，他就觉得自己仿佛可以忘掉一点点痛苦和折磨。

相处的时间久了，感情好像也慢慢变了味。

蝉经常找莲吾请教演技方面的问题，两个人也经常照着剧本演起来一同切磋，莲吾不知道为什么就连彩排的时候感觉都如此真实，他觉得自己和蝉已经完全陷入了剧情的世界里，直到蝉笑着说“莲吾さん快回神啦你真的揪得我好痛”的时候，莲吾才从剧情中抽离，他松开抓着蝉领口的手，闭上眼睛把对方紧紧箍在怀里，带着沉重不安的呼吸好像在确认着什么。

“怎么了？”

“没什么......只是刚刚的感觉有些过分真实了。”

那个时候的蝉还顺着自己的背，告诉自己怎么会有这回事，但是莲吾还是莫名其妙地感到后怕，他甚至忘记了两个人还未捅破的窗户纸，闭上眼睛在蝉的额前印下一个虔诚的、让自己安心的浅吻。

蝉惊讶于莲吾的举动，而莲吾的眼神里却满是深情。

“明天的戏一定会一条过的，如果是我们的话。”

蝉的笑容好像有能够融化莲吾的力量，某天晚上拍完戏后，两个人明明已经好好地告别，莲吾被即将冲破灵魂的可怕欲望驱使着又折回去，拉着看到自己又原路返回而不知所措的蝉走到了路边的拐角，在路灯底下按着他和他接吻。

路灯旁的杀虫器发出噼噼啪啪的嘈杂响声，蝉没有从莲吾的怀抱里抽离，他的手指缠上莲吾的发丝，用力地箍紧，让吻更加深了一些，他的鼻腔里发出娇嗔的轻喘，狡猾地用舌尖湿润着两人亲密纠缠的唇，嘬出暧昧的水声，听到莲吾没有停止亲吻的时候薄唇微启，带着嘴角的银丝一次次地说着喜欢他，他感受着莲吾灼热又沉重的呼吸，仿佛实现了多年以来的夙愿。

可是莲吾没有看到蝉缠在自己背后的胳膊上，从袖口一点点露出来的可怕刺青。

见不到蝉的每分每秒都让莲吾觉得难熬，在片场他还要假装没有什么，转换自己的情感，和蝉演着不共戴天的仇人，为了打消自己反反复复来历不明的不安情绪，休息的时间他就会经常在没有人的休息室里和蝉缠绵亲吻。

“被人发现了不糟糕吗？”

“对不起，看到你就会忍不住。”

蝉的脸羞得红红，带着欲求不满的笑，虽然嘴上这么说着，手还是不停地游走在莲吾的躯体上，他扭扭捏捏的动作和吞吐的字里行间让莲吾发自内心地想要将他据为己有，想要把他锁在透明的柜子里，永远只有他一个人可以观赏，他抓住蝉纤细的手腕控制住他不安分的手，凑上前去轻啄他的眼睛，蝉笑得像银铃声一样动听，调侃着真不愧是莲吾さん天不怕地不怕。

同时他也很佩服，这个人竟然可以做到戏里戏外的反差这么大，反派可以演得这么到位，将来一定前途无量。

可谁知道戏里的他才是真实的他。

莲吾爱着他，莲吾决定为了他改变自己，即使对方从来没有说过爱自己，即使他还并不是了解对方的全部，他也决定要将对方紧紧锁在自己的生命里。

他回到家翻出箱底里面父亲的遗物，想着在庭院里挖坑把它们深深埋在地下，连同自己的所有痛苦一起埋藏，在作出行动之前他第一次也是最后一次鼓起勇气审视那些东西，然后在箱子的最底下看到了一个干净的信封，里面放着一个U盘，还有蝉的照片。

照片里的蝉对莲吾灿烂地笑着，他很惊异，可能父亲在生前就很赏识他，当放下照片打开U盘里的内容时，他才发现事情完全不是这样。

U盘里面内容很单一，只有一个音频文件而已，他没有做好任何防备措施地打开，却从家里的落地音响里发出了可耻的声音。

莲吾由于惊吓早已忘记这时候应当抓紧时间把音量调小，音频里夹杂着一个男孩难忍的泣音和疼痛与快感交织时的痛苦呻吟，可是听上去他并不情愿，甚至在拼命挣扎，但是却被另外一个不停发出粗喘的男人毫不留情地折磨着，并且用利益相关的事情威胁着他，莲吾揪住里面简短而又色情的对话辨识着主人公的身份，却在心里得到了最不想要得到的答案。

很长时间没有感到不适的莲吾突然感觉脖颈像是被人绞住了一般，他好像一瞬间体会到了父亲濒死的感受，他把自己的脖子抓出了一道道红痕，想要驱赶濒死的错觉，胃里的翻江倒海促使他跑到卫生间，像是要吐出五脏六腑一般干呕。

他想要冷静想要梳理，却怎么也无法控制自己颤抖的身体，明明马上就要忘记以前所承受的痛苦，却在今天一下被打回原形，耳道里依旧不断回响着音频里蝉还有他的父亲难以名状的耻音，就连不愿意去还原的画面也在脑海里挥之不去。

莲吾好像明白了父亲极力隐瞒一些事情的原因，还有蝉接近自己的目的。

他开始害怕，原来以前所感受到的本能不是虚假。

莲吾走路的时候连脚步都飘忽，他路过和蝉经常一起接吻的街边，却不敢再回忆那天发生的事情，他去到蝉的公寓楼下，没有找到他的人，但是在公寓后面小小的公园里，发现了黑暗之中蹲在草地里，浑身已被染上血色的蝉。

莲吾变得分不清电影与现实，他手中的玻璃酒瓶掉在地上摔得粉碎，双腿无力地走到蝉的面前，看到对方脚下的男人大动脉还向蝉的脸上喷着浓稠的血，周围的血腥味让他难以呼吸，他突然想到自己的父亲那时，脖子上也有同样的伤痕。

蝉一点也没有感到惊讶，可能已经预料到对方带着这种表情来找自己的时候预示着什么，他起身把早已经断气的男人踹到一边，熟练地把刀具收起来，好像什么都没有发生一般，一脸平静地问着莲吾你来做什么。

莲吾跟在他后面进了他的家门，听到了他以前从来没有在戏外说过的粗话，一时间没忍住露出了难以置信的表情，他甚至轻笑出声，仿佛在向对方宣示着自己看到这样的场景其实也没那么害怕。

“既然你知道了那就没办法了。”

“没错，我就是来给你们铃木家灭门的，只差杀了你我就成功了。”

蝉用冷若冰霜的眼神向莲吾宣战，再也没有了和莲吾接吻时候那样的温柔，他把身上沾满血的透明雨衣扔进水池里搓洗，这是他几乎每天都要做的事情，但是黄色的衬衫上还有他的下巴还沾着还没有清理掉的残余。

莲吾把蝉强行从洗手台旁拽了过来，用颤抖的声音一遍又一遍地问他为什么，他也不清楚自己这样刨根问底的意义是什么，他从蝉的眼神里好像看不到一丝温柔和眷恋。

“你和你爸爸还真是一类人。”

蝉说着伤人肺腑的话，却不与莲吾对视一分一秒，是因为他实在没有勇气去面对，他有了自己复仇计划实施这么多年来最不能够拥有的想法。

他从一开始，就收起自己往日率真而又单纯的天性，告别演艺圈做起了冷面无情的杀手，让莲吾身边重要的亲人和朋友离他而去，没有人知道他的名字，没有人记得他的脸，见过他的人也早已在他的手下死于非命，而做出这一切都是因为他实在后悔和愤恨自己当初把演艺圈想得太过简单。

当初他的确是带着满心的希望跨进这篇天地的，母亲的病能够痊愈，两个人再也不用为以后的生活而发愁，为了追求这样的结果，做什么他都不在乎，哪怕是让自己忍受着常人所无法忍受的痛苦和耻辱接受导演无理的请求，他也会咬牙挺过。

但是到后来他并没有得到想要的结果，他在演艺圈并没有得到好的发展，经纪公司签了他以外的别人，即将到手的剧本也拱手让他，没有人给过他什么理由，他后来才明白，只是因为抵不过电影巨头和星二代至高无上的地位。

送别离世的母亲时，他流干了所有的眼泪，他没有绝望，更没有想过一死了之，而是默默发誓一定要做点什么，揭开那位导演和他费尽心机捧红的宝贝儿子丑恶的嘴脸，让世人知晓，但只是这样并不能得到登峰造极的成就感，他的性格愈发恐怖和扭曲。

他私下拜了师父，并从对方那里学习了可以让人即刻毙命的独门绝技，加上自己这方面被师父挖掘出的得天独厚的才能，顺利地让铃木宪治的命葬送在了自己手里。

当他看到临死之前的铃木宪治在自己的脚下发着抖，连最后的挣扎也没有力气做，向自己连连求饶，蝉没有立刻动手，而是听了很久，发出了畅快淋漓的大笑，随后动作娴熟地割破他的动脉，把脸上溅的血一把抹掉，冲着铃木宪治的脸上啐了一口唾沫。

铃木宪治大概也没有想到，自己有一天会死在这样的蝉手里。

随后他物色了一个曾经初露头角长得还不错的群众演员，威胁他假装被铃木宪治猥亵过的受害者，并把手中掌握的铃木宪治的所有黑料卖给出版社，还杀了更多的人。

那个时候做完一连串复仇行动的他，回到家里看着镜子里映出的自己丑恶的笑容，第一反应却不是感到大快人心，而是真实地感受到了自己和这人世间的丑陋与黑暗，于是他不断暗示自己，千错万错都是这个世界的错。

他也实在是太期待看到白木莲吾得知这一切时的表情了，当他看到莲吾伪装着自己的真实身份出现在新闻上的时候，他决定大发慈悲给莲吾最后一点在演艺圈光彩的时间，他针对最后一个目标的计划也逐渐成型了，目的也是让对方清楚地感受到理想与现实的落差会带给一个人怎样无边际的痛苦。

他想办法再次踏入演艺圈，向懂行的动作指导展露自己在动作戏这方面的天赋，设法取得和莲吾共演的机会，并且早早为莲吾拟了一份说明自己就是铃木宪治儿子的公开道歉信，揣在兜里很久很久以备不时之需，但是当他和莲吾熟识以后，他当初的所谓期待就都化为泡影，他居然一而再再而三地推迟着索取对方性命的时间，这让他自己都觉得不可思议。

“只有看到蚬子吐泡泡的时候，我才能真正感觉到自己还是活着的。”

有时候他会无意识地说出让对方摸不着头脑，但却是自己发自肺腑的话，那个时候对方会抱着自己说，虽然不知道发生了什么，但是我会永远陪着你这样烂俗的话。

烂俗终归是烂俗，也并不像是白木莲吾会说出来的话，可是蝉却并没有对此嗤之以鼻，包括在路灯底下掺杂着情欲的急促告白，每每想到都会忍不住被动地升高体温，他开始越发贪婪地想要得到莲吾的爱。

莲吾虽说演技绝佳，在圈子里也是风流韵事百出，八卦杂志的常客，可是只有蝉知道，两个人在一起后，莲吾再也没有去光临过无人知晓的风俗店，和女优爆出绯闻以后，他会来旁敲侧击地问自己看到了没有，实在很过刻意。

蝉越是想要控制，就越是忍不住去在意，一开始他还可以眨着眼睛装作事不关己地问莲吾为什么要和我说这个，到后来被莲吾抱住偷香以后，他就像突然露出獠牙一般狠狠地一口咬在莲吾的颈间，又用舌尖舔舐着刚刚留下的齿印，在他耳边说着下次再有这样的事就杀了你。

他没办法用往常的方式，一刀就给对方一个痛快，在长时间的相处过程中，他居然沉溺于对方对自己的好，他开始同情对方对自己的一无所知，同情对方不知道他可以在每天两人习以为常的分别以后，迅速将自己切换回真实的冷血动物，但慢慢他就发现自己没有办法称得上是冷血动物了，莲吾给他的每次拥抱和亲吻他都无法抗拒。

他大概是爱着我的，蝉想。

蝉是个缺爱的人，而莲吾给了他所有的温暖。

可是他只要一想到母亲曾经在病床上虽然笑着但却含着泪对他说“我还不想死”，想到铃木宪治在自己身上说着肮脏的话做着肮脏的事，他仿佛就能感受到灵魂被撕裂的痛感，每当和莲吾缠绵过后依依不舍地分开，回到家以后就耳鸣得厉害，刺耳的声音好像在警醒自己不要忘记初衷。

他的身上，每天满满的都是被自己的指甲抓抠过的红痕，他会到母亲的墓前诉说自己的决心，他会在深夜因良心不安而难以入睡的时候，跑到阳台用自己的手指练刀功，最后一刀狠狠地刺在莲吾的照片上，不断告诉自己不能够爱他。

可就算一直兜兜转转地做着这些事，第二天要面对的还是莲吾的柔情蜜意。

“你的演技真的很到位。”

莲吾用着最后一丝冷静的气息嘲讽着依旧一脸冷峻的蝉，他遭受了前所未有的最残忍的背叛，他现在整个脑海里都是他和蝉恩爱缠绵的过去，也不得不承认就连这样的假象持续的时间也实在是太过短暂。

“明天所有人都会知道你的身份，你要是不想的话，在这之前你可以选择和我决一死战。”

蝉并不解释什么，从裤兜里掏出一把明晃晃的刀子扔给莲吾，刀子顺着光滑的地板径直滑到莲吾脚下，不过他并没有理会，他布满血丝的眼在蝉的身上移不开，但是表情却趋于平静，对方显然要把自己逼上绝路，他感觉他即将失去一切，却又觉得自己已经没什么可以失去的了，他走到面对蝉最近的距离，无所畏惧地望向对方的双眼。

“为什么要让我知道这些。”

“为什么要让我的生活变得一团糟。”

“为什么。”

“偏偏是你。”

莲吾几乎是咬着牙说出这句话。

如果不是你的话，我明明也可以变得绝情。

然而这也是蝉，最想要问的问题。

为什么偏偏你是铃木宪治的儿子。

“我现在已经给你杀掉我的机会了。”

“你为什么要给我这样的机会？你明知道我爱你。”

蝉的表情有了明显的动摇，他知道这是莲吾的心里话，所以他再也不敢望进莲吾深邃的眼眸，也说不出更加残忍的话，只能咬牙低吼着让对方闭嘴，这明明不像他的作风。

他怕这样的话再听下去会崩溃。

“你爱我吗？”

莲吾等了对他来说十分难熬的几秒钟，而后随即捡起地上冰冷的刀，把刀柄塞进他第一次爱的人的手掌，握住对方的双手，推向自己的腹部，他的眼神里没有一丝犹豫和留恋，就好像他知道蝉不爱他。

他什么都不知道。

蝉恨自己，他恨自己用尽全力挣脱莲吾手心传来的温暖，却没有实现他多年以来的野心，他的双唇颤抖着，手也颤抖着，却握紧刀柄刺向了莲吾腰间并不要害的地方。

莲吾顿悟对方完全没有发挥出自己的真实水平，不如说是故意不对自己造成致命伤害，只有刀尖浅浅地埋进皮肤里，但他依然觉得来自深爱之人的伤害真的好痛，他声嘶力竭的嘶吼远远超过了这点伤口带给他体表的痛楚，他崩断了心里的弦，拔出刀子扔到地上，丝毫不顾腰间汩汩涌出的血，把蝉拖到黑暗的里屋。

电车驶过的声音很吵，激起了蝉更加严重的耳鸣，莲吾压在他身上，褪掉他下身肥大的裤子，指甲划在他的大腿上火辣辣地疼，然而更疼的是莲吾握住下身对自己不加润滑的贯穿，他就像疯了一样挺进自己的体内然后不由分说地疯狂进出，用肉刃给自己更加难以承受的伤害，就好像是在报复刚刚蝉给自己的一刀。

蝉依旧能听到莲吾粗喘着在自己身上发泄的声音，那是让他有些耳熟的声音，想到这里蝉就忍不住放声大笑起来，笑到天昏地暗，而他越笑就越是给怒火中烧的莲吾火上浇油，对方更大幅度恨不得要深深捅进自己肠道的动作，已经把自己的大腿内侧拍打得又红又肿。

即将代替疼痛的体内爬升上来的快感让蝉四肢紧紧地缠住在自己身上驰骋的莲吾，对方的衣服还没有褪掉，他腰间流出的血沾染了他的白衬衫和自己的大腿，蝉用手撕扯着对方的衣服，在露出的皮肤上一遍又一遍地摩挲，此时此刻不知为何他贪婪地想要感受莲吾，胯间乃至全身酥麻的感觉让他不能停止摆动腰肢，他开始夹杂着刺耳的笑声高声浪叫着说着淫靡的话。

“捅穿我吧莲吾。”

“好舒服，舒服得快要死了。”

“你真的好厉害，和你爸爸一样。”

此时此刻的蝉已经快要被情潮折磨得好像快要断气，但不知道自己为什么还要说这样的话在激怒对方的同时，撕开自己的伤疤，他开始觉得自己可笑和肮脏，对方也毫不意外地中招，如猛兽一般凶狠地嘶咬着自己的耳朵说着你真的太吵了，蝉觉得自己耳朵好像破掉了，长时间没有退散的耳鸣也消失了。

是一场没有甜蜜的性爱，就连简单而又美好的接吻也做不到，也回不去了。

莲吾把已经体力透支软成一滩水，已经发不出一个完整音节的蝉抱起来转移阵地到浴室，把花洒打开到最大流量冲着蝉沾满陌生人血迹的脸，蝉像缺氧的鱼一样大口呼吸着，却推不开莲吾对他的束缚，当血痕渐渐消失，水流离开以后想要换气的短暂空档他又被莲吾狠狠地吻住了。

是再也没有以前那种感觉的不依不饶恨不得让对方窒息的吻，莲吾把蝉压在墙上粗暴地掠夺着他口中的唾液和氧气，竟在对方嘴角尝到了咸咸的味道，他的下体依旧没有停止冲刺，蝉被顶得不停顺着濡湿的墙面向下滑，然后被莲吾捞起双腿又一次次顶到最深，莲吾用手掐着蝉的脖子给他的呼吸制造困难，同时给他至高无上的快感，但却仅仅只有空洞的快感而已。

“莲吾，带着负罪感和被人背叛的感觉生活一辈子吧。”

虽没有取对方性命，但姑且复仇的愿望可以达成，莲吾也永远都没有办法忘记自己了，蝉认为这是两全其美的事情。

“那你也带着这样的屈辱感一直生活下去吧。”

“你猜我们，谁会比较痛苦。”

“你是在用你的方式报复我吗？”

如果可以的话，莲吾也想两个人之间，只有爱情没有互相报复。

蝉被折磨到脸颊通红，已经没有力气和他争辩着互舔伤口，他的瞳孔就像无法聚焦了一般，他仰着头不知道在想些什么，也已经不再有力气去迎合莲吾而扭动。

“如果能让你怀孕就好了。”

“这样你就没有办法让铃木家绝后了吧。”

莲吾并不是不会还嘴，他仿佛在回应着蝉刚刚挖苦自己的话，用自己的方式让蝉感到羞耻，并且没有得到首肯就毫无保留地射在蝉的体内，蝉没有抵抗，他知道这一次的做爱，和那一次有了太多本质的区别，无论是正面的还是负面的。

可是这次是莲吾失策了，对他做这样的事情，根本算不上是什么报复。

如果对象是莲吾的话。

蝉从莲吾的身上滑落，穴口的白浊顺着大腿根缓缓流下，情潮还没有完全褪去，他看到莲吾的鼻尖眼眶都发红，捧着他的脸颊又一次亲吻了他，和他交换着流泪过后口中浓稠的津液，他明白自己为什么吻他，闭上眼睛时他好像看到自己一片黑暗的未来，只有站在走廊尽头的莲吾发着一点点微弱的光芒，并且肯带着怜爱的目光看向他。

他褪去了在镜头前的光鲜亮丽，只留给自己一束独一无二的光芒，即使这束光芒看上去已经被打磨得微不足道。

蝉觉得自己很可悲，却又好像得到一丝慰藉般地绽开微笑。

他真的好想能够毫无顾忌地说出，自己其实也是爱他的。

就让这句话，永远地埋在心里最坚硬的部分吧。

......

莲吾听到身后的工作人员打板作出开拍的指令，他知道这是命运在提醒他付诸行动的声音。

他还记得自己昨天晚上，第一次发自肺腑地和一个人诉说心里长久以来的痛苦挣扎，并且得到了共鸣。

负罪感和屈辱感什么的，难道扔掉就不可以吗。

“不然从明天开始，改写我们的生活吧。”

明天是最后一场戏，是莲吾和蝉最激烈的打斗戏份，也是整部电影收关的最后一步，但莲吾却被蝉的这句话说到动摇了，他望着躺在自己身边，眼神早已变得暗淡无光的蝉，用指尖抚摸着他的脸颊和眉毛。

没有不会散场的人生戏，人也总归不会长梦不醒，但说不定等到下次醒来，一切都会变得不一样。

蝉说，想要以新的形式再相遇一次。

或许根本不存在什么戏与现实的重合，可能自己一直身处戏中。

莲吾和蝉烧掉了剧本。

第二天的戏份，让所有人意外的是，两个人就好像商量好了不按套路出牌一般，完全没有按照剧本来走，没有畅快淋漓的打斗，没有观众期待的胜负之分，只有紧紧抓住对方僵持不下的状态，望向对方的坚定眼神，和让人百思不得其解的后续。

导演在身后，剧本卷起来拍着机器火冒三丈，场务手忙脚乱地安抚着他的情绪，场面一度陷入混乱，但是他们的世界却趋于平静，没有人可以为他们喊停。

莲吾和蝉在无限放慢的时间带里，双臂用更紧的力道桎梏住对方，冲破比这坚硬数倍的束缚，自由落体，留给世人的是粉碎的玻璃碴，已经无法听到的铺天盖地的新闻舆论，和染上血红已经看不出任何字迹的道歉信，再也不会被世人知道的秘密，被染上了刺眼的鲜红。

赌一把也没有关系，或许下一次的我们，能够好好地相遇。

“人生的剧本是属于自己的，随自己喜欢地去重演就好。”

END


End file.
